Jump
by WA0520
Summary: What if Bella had jumped to commit suicide after Edward left, even if she knew he still loved her? Would he come? No Jacob. OnexShot. EdwardxBella. OOC


**_(A/N)_ What will happen when Bella _is_ trying to commit suicide? Will Edward come? Read and find out.**_Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer_

_**Jump**_

_**(Bella's POV)**_

I sat on the cliff. The wind whipped my hair and the dark waves crashed against the rocks below me. My feet hung over the edge of the cliff while I gazed at the sunset that made the land burn with a brightness that is not often seen in Washington.

But my mind didn't let me see the beauty of the warm glow that spread across the water. My eyes were seeing something entirely more beautiful but more heartbreaking all the same. It brought tears to my eyes. But they weren't the first and won't be the last.

I could see nothing but _him_. Edward. The only man I have and will ever love.

These past six months without him has left me broken in so many ways. I can barely look my father in the eyes seeing how much this is hurting him. I won't leave either though I knew he wasn't coming back. He had made up his mind and he wasn't going to change it easily. I knew him better than that.

So it brought me to this cliff. In the middle of Spring Break. Alone. Gazing at a site I could o longer seen as beautiful. I had already seen a sight that out shined this by a million to one.

I thought back to when I was in my room. Making the decision that would affect more than just me.

_(Flashback)_

_I was sitting on my bed, looking out the window but not really seeing anything. I was so deep in thought I don't think I would have noticed if a fire started._

_A month after Edward had left I found all my stuff under the floorboards. It took me a while to realize what it meant. He still loved me. But he left._

_It's been five months since then. He hasn't come back. I never expected him to but I still hoped. I wouldn't leave when my father asked me to. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to._

_But it was getting to be too much. I could barely talk to anyone anymore. Everything reminded me of him. Music, T.V., people, words, etc. The list goes on. And I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much and I couldn't live like this, cringing at the littlest things and waiting for something that will never happen._

_I walked over to my desk and took out two blank sheets of paper and two envelopes from the top drawer. I started writing. 'Dad'_

_**I'm sorry for doing this. I never wanted to hurt you, but I can't live like this. Just know that I love you and I'm thinking of you wherever I am. I can't express how sorry I am for leaving you. It's not your fault nor anyone's but my own. Take care of yourself for me. If anything happened to you, even if I were gone, I wouldn't know what to do. Keep safe and don't feel sorry for me. I am in a better place than before.**_

_**Your loving daughter,**_

_**Bella**_

_I folded the sheet and slipped it into an envelope. I wrote Charlie's name on the front and sealed it shut. Setting my father's letter aside I took the second sheet in my hand._

_**Edward,**_

_Just writing his name made tears flood my eyes._

_**I can't express in any amount of words how much you did for me. If you're reading this, I am sorry for what I did. I found the things you left under my floorboards so I everything you told me in the woods was a lie. But I couldn't live anymore. I knew you wouldn't come back, though I could never resist thinking you would.**_

_The words got stuck in my brain as I wondered how to word these next sentences right. So I could tell him as much as possible how much he meant to me._

_**I love you Edward. No matter if I'm dead or alive, that fact will never change. You think you put me in danger but without you I'm lost. You call yourself a monster but you are my guardian angel. You protected me and loved more than I could have asked for. Know that I love you wherever I am and that my thoughts will be with you. You are all I can think about and until the time where everything ceases to exist and even after that you will be the only one.**_

_I looked down at the letter before adding the last words._

_**I will always be yours. Love you everyday,**_

_**Bella**_

_**P.S. Please do not blame yourself. It's not your fault. Be Safe.**_

_I folded the letter and slipped it into the second envelope, writing his name on the front. I licked the envelope and sealed away my heart._

_(End Flashback)_

So here I was now, sitting on a cliff, waiting til the sun set completely below the horizon. My father's letter lay on my bed for him to find and Edward's was under the floorboards, where he had put my things so many months before. I wasn't sure if he would come back or not but if he ever did, it would be there.

When the sun finally sank below the horizon I stood. The waves below had gotten wilder and the clouds were creeping back into the sky.

No one knew I was here but once Charlie found the letter I wasn't sure what would happen.

My toes curled around the edges of the cliff as I slid my bare feet on the ground. The white dress, just lighter than my skin, shimmered in the full moon's light. My breathing was deep and even as I looked out across the water.

I waited for the voice I would hear thanks to my subconscious. But when I did it was more beautiful than I could have asked for. "Bella, please don't do this." His velvet voice was soft, pleading. I could hear the pain in his voice and it cut me deeper than anything.

"Why?"

"Please. I can't loose you. Stay Bella, live." He was begging with me. My eyes were closed tight, only paying attention to the sound of his voice.

"I can't. I'm sorry Edward. I love you." And with my eyes still closed I jumped. The freezing water covered my head almost immediately and I didn't fight. I let the now angry waves toss me around like a rag doll.

* * * * * * * * * *

_**(Edward's POV)**_

I ran the moment I was out of sight from the humans around me after my flight from Brazil to Seattle landed. The moment Alice had told me what Bella was going to do I couldn't believe it.

_(Flashback)_

_I was in the forest near Rio De Janeiro when Alice called me. "Hello Alice." My voice was dead, lost of all emotion. The only thing I had felt since leaving Forks was pain and anger._

_Pain for loosing Bella._

_Anger whenever I caught Victoria's scent, as I was hunting her._

_"Edward, thank God. You need to go to Forks. If you don't I . . ." Her words started to become incoherent. I stopped her so I could try to understand what she was saying._

_"Alice slow down. I don't understand. What's going on?" Her tone worried me. It was so different from her usual hyper self._

_"Edward you need to go back to Forks. Get on the next flight now. If you don't Bella is going to kill herself. She'll only stop for you . . ." I didn't hear her passed that. The phone dropped from my hand. And I ran._

_For her life. For the only thing I couldn't stand to loose in this world. I just hoped I wouldn't be too late._

_(End Flashback)_

And that's what brought me here. Back to the Olympic Peninsula where my only love planned to take her life.

I ran to her house. Cutting through the forest to get to her sooner. The sun was shinning but I moved so fast no one had a prayer of seeing me.

I got to the house where I had spent so many nights holding my love. She wasn't there but her scent was still in the air. I dropped the bag I had still on my back so I could move faster and left the house behind me.

I ran, fallowing her intoxicating smell to La Push. I didn't care about the treaty anymore. I just ran, going straight to her.

I burst through the last of the brush and found myself standing close to a cliff. Standing straight on the edge was my angel. The white dress she wore swayed in the wind and her skin shined in the moonlight that had replaced the sun.

I heard her take a deep breath and knew I had to stop her now. "Bella, please don't do this." If I had still been human tears would be in my eyes. I couldn't believe I had driven her to this. It felt like the pain would physically incapacitate me.

"Why?" Her voice was calm as she said that simple word. But I was anything but calm as I looked at her, back towards me like I wasn't really there.

"Please. I can't loose you. Stay Bella, live." I was begging now. If she jumped right now I would die in all but my body.

"I can't. I'm sorry Edward. I love you." And she jumped. Just like that she dived into the water.

I didn't waste a second before jumping in after her. The waves were clashing relentlessly with the strength from the storm that was coming. I dove under the water, not needing to breath, and tried to find her through the dark water.

I saw her body being thrown around by the waves. She wasn't even fighting it. I swam to her and wrapped one arm around her and started to pull her to shore. She had lost consciousness in the water. Willingly or unwillingly, I had no idea.

When I got her to the beach I checked her breathing, I couldn't hear anything but her slow heartbeat. I started giving her CPR. When the water finally started to come out of her lungs she came back, coughing the water up and trying to breath.

When she looked up and saw me her chocolate brown eyes widened. "Are you okay Love?" I was more than anxious for her.

"Edward?" She seamed confused, like I was a ghost.

* * * * * * * * *

_**(Bella's POV)**_

I couldn't believe that he was really here. I knew this was real because you don't come to after half drowning with an imaginary person with you.

"Yes, it's me Love. Are you okay? Are you hurt at all? What were you thinking? . . ." His questions kept going, leaving me no room to answer. I put my hand to his lips to stop his questions. I could hardly believe he was here, really here.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"Why did you jump Bella? Why didn't you turn around and look at me?" I could tell he was angry now that he knew I was okay.

I looked down, not wanting to admit to him about my hallucinations. "I didn't know you were really there. I thought it was my imagination."

"Don't you ever do anything like that again. Do you hear me?" Actually I was paying more attention to the sound of his voice than the actual words.

"I promise. But I couldn't live without you here Edward." His sweet scent blew across my face as the wind shifted.

His smile grew tender from my words and his hand reached up to caress my cheek. "I will never leave you again. I couldn't if I tried. I love you too much Bella and I won't stay away from you any longer." His voice held a promise and conviction.

With his last words these past six months disappeared. The words he spoke in the woods meant nothing. The time without him could never be forgotten but they were forgiven as if they had never happened. "I love you too Edward."

He leaned forward and kissed me with a passion that far exceeded any kiss we had shared before. After we pulled apart gasping for air he picked me up and ran me to my house.

My dad had had to work the late shift so though it was already ten he wasn't home yet. Edward carried me to my bedroom. After he had me change my cloths into something dry ad he got something out of the bag he had threw down in my room when he came to find me.

When we were both decent he pulled me into the circle of his arms and held me against his chest on my bed. We talked all night, saying quiet 'I love yous' here and there. But all I was really thinking was _he's never leaving again._

* * *

**_So what do you think? Review, please. Good or Bad? _**


End file.
